Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user may directly carry the terminal.
Users mostly hold and use the mobile terminals by their hands and furthermore, the mobile terminals may be expanded to wearable devices which may be worn on their bodies. The wearable devices include a watch-type mobile terminal, a glass-type mobile terminal, a head mounted display (HMD), and so on.
Among others, the watch-type mobile terminal is formed by the adding of electronic, communication and multimedia functions to a watch which a human being always wear, and it seems that a big market is formed in the future because the watch-type mobile terminal does not provide antipathy to the human being.
Thus, research, development and commercialization of the watch-type mobile terminal are being actively conducted.
Recently, research into applying a watch-type mobile terminal to a payment processing field has been actively conducted.
However, in the payment processing field of the watch-type mobile terminal, research into user experience (UX) capable of conveniently and easily being used by a user is insufficient.